


Under the Bridge

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Death, M/M, Pain, Sadness, change, my life but i changed the characters to be niall and harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Under the bridge was a small blonde who loved to laugh and smile, because he had Harry at his side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Bridge

**Author's Note:**

> please understand that it took me all my strength to write this. This is about me and a special someone that was dear to my heart but passed away. I don't want pity. I hope you still enjoy reading this short one-shot.  
> I wrote this for a special friend of mine, he inspired me to write this because he told me abut himself and I felt the need to open up as well. If you are reading this and you know you're that person i'm talking about I'd just like to say welcome to my life, an insight in the life of irish_gold. And thank you for making me smile again.  
> P.S. The pairing is narry.

Under the bridge was a small brunette, with eyes brighter than a star, and a smile that could light up a whole room.

Under the bridge was a small brunette who played with cars and action figures and always said, “Action Man to the rescue!” 

Under the bridge was a small brunette who would take off his shoes and dig his toes into the dirt. Wiggling them to get dirt in between them also.

Under the bridge was a small brunette who had messy brown hair that fell to his forehead. He would push the chocolate brown hair out of his blue eyes and continued to play. 

Under the bridge was a small brunette that carried a big red car and would say, “When I grow up I want to have a big red car like this!” He would point to the car with chubby pale fingers still tinted with dirt. He would give you a bright smile and wide blue eyes. “What do you want?” He would ask you.

Under the bridge was a small brunette who usually wore blue corduroy overalls with a bright red shirt. 

Under the bridge was a small brunette who liked to give hugs and kisses, a passerby would take a glance at the small boy, he would reach them and give them a tug on their hands, “Oi! Missus! Can I give you a hug?” He would say his eyes the size of plates. You would take one look at his blue corduroy overalls that were dirty with brown and green stains. “Of course.” You would respond, because who would ever say no to puppy blue eyes and a button nose.

Under the bridge was a small brunette who would make dirt into pies, “Look mummy! Look! I made a pie!” He would stick up a blob of dirt and mud full of bugs and little green leaves, “Niall you put that down this instant!” His mummy would say scolding the small brunette. He would look down at his pie and say, “But mummy I baked you a cake.” 

Under the bridge was a small brunette who liked to belt out singing a small tune, “One, two three! Me mother caught a flea, she put it in a teapot and made a cup of tea! The flea jumped out, me mother gave a shout and in came daddy with his shirt hanging out!” 

Under the bridge was a small brunette with a toothy smile. No longer two white teeth on the front, instead there was a gap. He would say, “I’m a big boy now! You see! Me brother Greg said that when my two front teeth fall out I’ve become a man!” He would puff out his chest and hollow his cheeks making you giggle with glee.

Under the small bridge was a small brunette who wore his blue corduroy overalls under his jumper and coat, hidden behind big hats, fluffly scarves and rosy pink cheeks. “Mummy when is it going to snow?” He would ask his mummy still holding her gloved hand. “When the clouds get to fat to hold in the snow.” She would respond. “I hope the clouds get fat soon.” he would mumble.

Under the bridge was no longer a small brunette instead in his place was a tall brunette with a smile that was dull and fake. 

Under the bridge was a tall brunette with blue eyes that looked to grey to be happy.

Under the bridge was a tall brunette that no longer wore blue corduroy overalls nor bright red shirts, instead he wore black jeans a t-shirts with only one color and no designs,  ”I’m a big boy now, and big boys don’t wear overalls.” He would say.

Under the bridge was a tall tall who no longer played with the dirt. “I’m a big boy now, and big boys don’t play with the dirt.” He would say and would look down at his feet.

Under the bridge was a tall brunette who no longer played with action figures. “There’s no such thing as superheroes. Action Man isn’t real.” He would say and instead would sit on the ground and watch the bugs crawl by.

Under the bridge was a tall brunette who no longer carried a big red car with him. “I don’t deserve a big red car. I don’t deserve a happy future.”

Under the bridge was a tall brunette with glasses, “I’ve got bad eyes and ugly glasses. No wonder the kids back at school don’t talk to me.”

Under the bridge was a tall brunette who wore a jumper and coat hiding his black jeans and plain dark t-shirts. His mummy would no longer hold his hand and instead he would stick his hand in his pockets and say, “I hope it doesn’t snow this year. I can’t stand having to walk to school with snow all over me.”

Under the bridge was a tall brunette with metallic braces covering his pearly white-crooked teeth. “I don’t have good teeth, no wonder no one wants to partner up with me in school, I have crooked teeth.”

Under the bridge was a tall brunette with pimples on his face, “No wonder no one wants to be my friend at school, I am ugly.”

Under the bridge was no longer a tall brunette but a tall blonde boy. “I needed to change my hair, I had ugly brown hair.” He would say and would run his long pale fingers through the sunlight hair.

Under the bridge was a blonde who didn’t like to give out hugs and kisses, “I can’t hug someone when I’m in pain.” He would say to you as you passed him by. You would take a glance at his clothes and gasp in surprise, “What have you done to yourself?” You would ask no longer being able to hide your surprise. “I needed to change, because if I didn’t then no one would talk to me at school.”

Under the bridge was no longer just one blonde but with him was another brunette with a tall and lean frame. With green eyes and a perfect smile, big dimples in his cheek. “You like hanging out here?” He had a British accent one that did not mix with the Irish. “Yeah, it’s my favourite place.”

Under the bridge were two boys a blonde and a brunette. “I like you Niall.” The brunette would say, “I like you to Harry.” And they were leaning in to kiss each other.

Under the bridge were two boys a blonde and a brunette. “You’re perfect Niall, you’re perfect to me! Don’t let their words get to you!” The brunette would say linking his hand with Niall’s. “I’m perfect… To you.” He would say to the brunette and kiss every knuckle on the skinny hand.

Under the bridge were two boys a blonde and a brunette. “I love you Niall. I truly love you,” The brunette would say smiling down at the small blonde. “I love you too Haz.” The blonde would say letting his blue eyes linger on his lover. _  
_

Under the bridge were two boys a blonde and a brunette, “I promise you Niall I’ll never leave you. I promise I’ll always be here with you. Forever.” The brunette would say putting a small band silver ring in the blonde’s left hand, on his fourth finger. “I believe you Harry, I love you.” the blond would respond looking down at the small band.

Under the bridge was no longer two boys but one. A blonde, he would wear black clothes and a beanie that was never his. “Harry’s here. He promised he’d never leave me.” The blonde would say looking to his side and smiling as if the brunette was still by his side.

Under the bridge was a tall blonde with a beanie on his head, he would bow his head and whisper into the cold day, “I’m still waiting for the day when you and I can be together again. Harry save me a spot up there?”

Under the bridge was a promise. A promise that would last a lifetime.

_**_** _

_**_** _

_**_** _

**Author's Note:**

> No hate, this was my life, this is my life. This is how I was when I was growing up, except I’m a girl. I hope you all enjoyed the small insight into my life, but with a twist of Narry. xxxxx


End file.
